Rico/Quotes
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Ms. Perky|Ms. Perky}} /Other|Other}} }} The Madagascar Penguins: Christmas Caper * EGGNOG!!! Eggnog! Eggnog! Eggnog Eggnog! * Kaboom! Hehehe! (for the first time) * Kaboom! Kaboom! Dahahah! (for the second time) * Kaboom! Kaboom! KABOOM! (for the third time) * Kaboom? (for the final time) The Penguins of Madagascar *"BUTTONS!" (Happy King Julien Day!, says this randomly after Kowalski mentions chocolate buttons may be in the piñata) *"KABLAMO!" (Lemur See, Lemur Do, said it three times after Lemmy got blown up) *"Wha? Uh uh!" (The Helmet, upon seeing that his lunch is crawling away) *"Wasn't me." (Jiggles, after Skipper accuses him of testing weapons indoors) *"Wedgie!" (Field Tripped, when he wanted to give Ronald a wedgie) *"That's my man, that's my man." (In The Line of Doody, after he finds out that Skipper was protected from the splat with the pigeon proof vest) *"HIPPIES!" (It's About Time, when he and Skipper were going to slap some hippies) *"WHY? WHY?! WHHHHHHHHHHHHHY?!?!?! (I Was a Penguin Zombie, looking at a framed picture of Skipper and mourns) *"Oh no ya don't!" (Mask of the Raccoon, torturing Archie) *"Punch buggy!" (Can't Touch This) *"Peace man." (Hello, Dollface) *"Fiiiiiisshhhh!" (Friend-in-a-Box, when Kowalski used The Psychotron on him.) *"Gotcha!" (Hard Boiled Eggy, as he catches Eggy after he attacked Mort) *"Ooooh. Bunnies!" (Operation: Neighbor Swap, when he sees and pets the bunnies.) *"Uh-uh. NO FISH!" (Herring Impaired) *"Are you kidding me!??" (Herring Impaired, when he saw more fish.) *"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you go ahead.... Suckers." (Herring Impaired, when he tricked the other penguins into eating a statue shaped like a fish.) *"Party!" (The Hoboken Surprise, when he was at the cheese fountain.) *"Hey! I have a beard!" (The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole, singing) *"Ooooooooooooh! Very niiice...." (Byte-Sized, after craving a chain saw out of ice) *"I'm Red Squirrel!" (Our Man in Grrfurjiclestan) *"Nobody cares, lets go! (singing) Rump whomper! Whoa!" (Gut Instinct) *"Oh, my butt." (Gut Instinct after getting spanked by the rump whomper) *"Oh, splat!" ("Time Out" the beginning when Private is soaring through the sky screaming) *"Another corndog!" (Siege The Day) *"Chuck Norris!" (Can't Touch This) *"I got nothin'." (The Hoboken Surprise, while searching through Frances Alberta's files) *"That's what I'' said!" (The Officer X Factor, after Officer X explained that the penguins not finishing him off was a big mistake) *(regurgitates a stick of dynamite) Kaboom? (Kaboom and Kabust) *Hey, I've got a beard. (The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole) *"FISH!!!!!" (Numerous episodes, When he sees a fish or when he gets excited about the mention of lunch) Conversations Involving Him The Red Squirrel *(Kowalski cracks a passcode locked door)'' *Kowalski: Nailed it! *''(The door opens)'' *Skipper: Move in cautiously, men. Rico, ominous background music. *Rico: (as the four go in to a bunker, defenses up) Weee-weee-eee-oooo...weee-oo... *''(Buck Rockgut, A rockhopper penguin with a crew cut, looks at them. He grabs Rico)'' *Skipper, Private, and Kowalski: Rico! *Buck Rockgut: (threatening) All right, cracker jack, what's the code word? *Rico: Yabblerabblereba, and, um, uh, yabbabadabiba! *Buck Rockgut: Lucky guess, (lets go of him) moonbeam. Kaboom and Kabust *Julien: You see that? Who can have the royal sleep with that thing "shouting" its light into my eyeballs all night? Nobody right? So make it go away already! (Rico regurgitates another stick of dynamite.) Rico: Kaboom? Julien: What? Of course not you crazy.(Rico, disappointingly prepares to swallow the dynamite stick again, only to be stopped by Julien.) Julien: That sign is way too huge! One "kaboomy stick" won't be nearly enough!" Rico: (very excitedly) Ka...KA... *''(Rico and King Julien are seen lying in the grass together when Rico starts to miss the Penguins)'' *Julien: What, you've got penguiny things to do? Come on, Rico! Who's gonna give you the funnest time, huh? Them or (waves a remote in front of him) ''me?!'' *Rico: (Crazily setting off explosions) ''Kaboom! Kaboom! Kaboom! ''(laughs and babbles crazily) Skipper: Stand down soldier! You're not in your right mind. (Rico babbles incoherently) Skipper: Or... Any other mind... Marble Jarhead *Private: Where is he taking us? Rico: Dolly! Dolly! Kowalski: I would say to the nearest toy store stocked with Princess Miss Perky merchandise. (Kowalski glances at the sardine tin which now reads 39 seconds remaining.) Kowalski: I would also say AHHHH we're all going to die in a fiery sardine explosion! (Kowalski panics as his voice gets higher and higher) Skipper: Commandeer that steering wheel! (Skipper, Private, and Kowalski tries to grab the steering wheel as Rico babbles angrily and slaps them away, the car swerving out of control. Rico turns around and engages in a slap fight with Kowalski while his rear steers the car. Skipper tries tackling Rico, but Rico dodges and sharply turns the car down another street. Kowalski loses his grip on the sardine tin, and it flies out of the car, but Skipper narrowly catches it before it hits the ground. ) Skipper: You dolly crazed maniac! This can goes, we all go with it! Rico: I don't care! (Rico swerves the car again, and Skipper flies out of the car. Kowalski catches Skipper by the foot as Skipper repeatedly hits his head on the road.) *''(Rico in court martial being judged by Skipper regarding his behavior)'' *Skipper: (Covered in bandages and pacing in front of Rico) Soldier, I've always seen your devil-may-care psychosis as a good thing. *Rico: (Laughs) '' Yeah, its pretty cool! Rico succeeds in knocking down the door. (Julien panics and uses the prince as a shield. Rico leaps forward and tears off the Prince's arms, bites off the Prince's legs, decapitates the Prince, and chucks the head away.) Maurice: Now that's just disturbing. (Rico uses one of the legs to try and club Julien repeatedly. Rico growls and waves the detached leg) Rico: You're next! Julien: quietly Here you go. Julien pushes the doll toward Rico who takes her and walks off. Julien: the decapitated Prince's head See, now that's how you negotiate. All Choked Up *(The gang has failed to get the bomb out of Rico)'' *Skipper: Sorry, Rico. Looks like game over. I never thought it would end this way, but, I wanna say... I love you, you crazy knucklehead. *Kowalski: I also love you in the same way expressed previously... dude. *''(Rico struggles not to throw up)'' *Private: (hugs Rico) I love you too, Rico. (Rico burps) *Mort: (inside Rico's stomach) And I love this popcorn! It's a little wet though. *''(Rico's stomach growls and rumbles)'' *Julien: Ehh, what is that noise? *''(Private sniffles)'' *Skipper: I know I'm not good with words, Rico, and uh, well either are you, really, but I just want to say... (hugs Rico.) you are my brother. *Kowalski: (wipes a tear) That's poetry, Skipper. *''(Rico starts to throw up, but tries to hold it in)'' *Julien: (to Maurice) I don't know about him, but this mush is making me want to blow chunks. *Skipper: (The penguins turn to them) Do you mind? *''(Julien and Maurice look at each other)'' *Private: Where ev'r the sun lay softly it's head, there will the land whisper, "Rico. Rico." *Kowalski: (all choked up) Okay... OK, now that's poetry! *(Rico still struggles not to throw up. The other penguins hugged each other and cry. Julien joins in. The penguins stopped and stared at him.) *Julien: I just want to see a penguin throw up. Stop Bugging Me *''(Rico finishes setting up a microphone)'' *Rico: (into the microphone) TESTING! *''(This startles Kowalski, who's wearing the headphones to hear things in the microphone. He removes the headphones)'' *Kowalski: DABUGHADUH! (takes of headphones then covers his earholes and in a loud voice says) ''Microphone is online! ''(walking away) Also, my eardrums are bleeding! Driven to the Brink *(Rico had a long day driving the car; Skipper is in front of their home.) *Skipper: All right. Wrap it up, Rico. *Rico: (stops the car) Awww. *Skipper: And no. You can't have just one more spin around the block. *Rico: (puts on a puppy-like face and big blue eyes) Pleeeeeease? *Skipper: Battin' your baby blues won't cut it tonight soldier. Lights out at ten. Herring Impaired *Kowalski: (to Skipper) ''But don't you see?! Private's contracted Bacterial Pisces Dementia! A rare brain disease that's turning him into a fish-craving psychopath! *Rico: Hey! That's ''my thing! *Skipper: Yeeeaaah, we don't need two of those. ---- Ms. Perky *"Let's be special friends!"Hello, Dollface ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Ms. Perky|Ms. Perky}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- Category:Char-Quotes